The purpose of the proposed project is to (1) plan and conduct a scientific meeting designed to exchange, coordinate, and disseminate research findings on alcoholism and drug abuse to medical and other health professions educators; (2) identify areas in critical need of further research; (3) stimulate collaborative, multidisciplinary research; (4) increase awareness of methodological problems that can vitiate the quality of research in substance abuse; and (5) influence the quality of medical education by accelerating integration of recent advances in basic scientific research into the curriculum. Since substance abuse presents physiological, psychological and social problems for the individual, the types of research conducted on the prevention, causes, treatment, and continuing care originate in many disciplines. The conference will serve to coordinate and disseminate findings in selected areas to basic scientists, clinicians and educators.